


2am Honesty

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I swear I'm not projecting onto Taako at all, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Takes place after the eleventh hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Taako has a nightmare.Kravitz offers comfort.





	2am Honesty

Taako stood in front of a crowd of 40 people.  
This was all too familiar. 

His long hair was pulled back into a tight braid to keep it out of his way while he cooked. His purple apron that read ‘Sizzle it up with Taako’ had a few stains on it protecting his white blouse underneath it. He was holding a tray, and when he looked down his stomach twisted. It was chicken, a very specific recipe. 

“Wait!” He desperately reached towards the crowd as they started to eat, but two large hands grabbed him and pulled him backwards, keeping him in place. 

“Imagine if you would have just given me a spot on your show. Imagine how different things would be.” A gruff voice came from behind him. He didn’t have to look to know who it belonged to. “Imagine if you hadn’t been so selfish, imagine if you had eaten it too like you were goddamn supposed to.” 

Taako watched as every person in front of him slowly drops to the ground one by one.

“Now watch them die because of your mistake.” 

 

He sits straight up, blindly moving to his nightstand and grabbing his stone of far speech lightening fast. He desperately wants to call someone, anyone, he can’t be alone right now. For the slightest moment he wants to call someone specific and close to him, but the name became static so he lets it go.  
Without really thinking he tunes into Kravitz’s channel. 

“Krav? Kravitz? Are you there?” He hates out panicked his voice sounds.

There’s a pause that feels like forever before the reply, “Taako? Is everything okay? What’s wrong?” He sounds concerned. 

“I, shit, fuck, I didn’t think this through, I’m sorry.” He starts retracting in on himself out of habit, pulling away. 

“No, it’s absolutely fine. Is there anything you need?” 

_You. ___

__

He doesn’t say that of course. “Uh, well I mean I could use a rewind button, maybe a thousand gold pieces, a new skirt couldn’t hurt, a nice bottle of wine…” He trails off. His heart is still beating way too fast and he knows he won’t be able to sleep after a nightmare like that. “Do you sleep?” 

“I can, I don’t have to. My body doesn’t get tired like a living person would but I’m still capable of sleeping if I want to.” 

“What about dreaming?” 

“I have dreamt before, but I don’t sleep often. Especially since none of my dreams are ever pleasant…” There’s a pause. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

He picks at a loose thread on his blanket, holding the stone of far speech chain in a white knuckled grip. “Yeah.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Taako laughs, but it’s a strangled sound. “Honestly dude I’d rather you come kill me. I really just don’t want to be alone right now.” He puts a hand over his mouth and curses to himself, hating how he let that slip out. “I mean being alone is super boring, I should go bug Magnus, I’m sure he wouldn’t care.” He quickly adds. 

“Waking Magnus would be quite rude, you already have me.” He says playfully. “I can just come over if you want, I’ll sacrifice myself for Magnus’s sleeps sake.” 

He knows what he’s doing, Taako isn’t dumb, and neither is Kravitz. But he still stupidly appreciates how Kravitz just went along with it instead of calling him out on his bullshit and making him talk about things he didn’t want to. 

“I mean yeah, go for it. It’s a honorable sacrifice I gotta say. Very noble of you my man.” 

Within a minute a tear in space and time opens up in Taako’s room and Kravitz steps out, smiling at him instantly. He looks almost relieved as the tear closes behind him. “How is it you look beautiful even when you just woke up?” 

Taako feels his heart flutter and it definitely isn’t still from his nightmare. Kravitz looks at him with such adoration, it’s hard not to believe him. “I always look good, are you just now noticing?” 

“No, I’ve noticed from the first time I saw you, and I’ve been infatuated ever since.” He says softly, walking closer. 

Taako can’t help the blush that forms on his cheeks. He sets his stone of farspeech back down and moves over, gesturing for Kravitz to sit next to him. “Come here, might as well get comfy if you plan to let me bug you.” 

He sits and looks at Taako, a bit of concern on his face. He reaches up and cups his cheek gently, running his thumb over it. “You look tired.” He says. 

“Well running around on missions sure does tire an elf out. Even my ethereal ass needs beauty sleep every now and again~” He teases. He leans into the touch without really thinking about it, sighing contentedly. “I don’t really want to sleep though.” He admits. Something about Kravitz, especially when he was physically with him and touching him with such care, it made him feel open. He wanted to be honest and felt he could be. “I get nightmares a lot and… Look if you laugh at me I swear your ass is gone - I hate being alone. I feel like I’m not meant to be. I can’t explain it but I feel like I’m not used to being on my own.” 

Kravitz takes Taako’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly. “I’m here for you. Taako I… I care about you, more than I ever thought I could care about anyone ever again. If there’s ever anything you need, anything at all that I can provide, I will give it. I’m more than happy to.” 

Taako takes a deep breath, not used to being so honest about things. It shakes him a little inside. He pushes Kravitz back so he’s laying down and settles on top of him. “Will you stay? For now at least. I know I’m clingy and annoying but…” 

He gently runs a hand through Taako’s long hair before kissing his head gently. “You’re neither of those things. Anything at all, okay? I’ll stay if you want me to, I always enjoy being with you.”

They sit there in silence for a long time. So long that Kravitz thinks, and hopes, that Taako has fallen asleep again, until he starts mumbling. 

“I told you about Sizzle it up didn’t I?” His voice is a rushed whisper, like he’s afraid to stop or he may not say what he wants to at all. “I didn’t tell you why it ended.” 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Kravitz tells him.

He takes a deep breath and nods into Kravitz’s chest. “I.. don’t think I can. Not yet.” His grip on the reaper tightens a bit. “I’m not ready to lose you.”

Kravitz turns, lying down on his side and pulling Taako into him, tucking his head under his chin and just holding him there. “If you never tell me I can respect that, but Taako.. You won’t lose me. Nothing is going to scare me off. I’m a reaper, I’ve seen some horrible things. And I’ve seen some pretty wonderful things too.” He smiles to himself. “Like this grand wizard I met, an elf. We met in this lab that had been crystallized and he flirted with me. A bit of an oddball that one but I remember him fondly.” He keeps playing with Taako’s hair, a soothing motion. 

“Sounds like an asshole.” Taako mumbles. “Tell me about him.” 

Kravitz sighs. “Gods where would I even begin? He is… the most beautiful person I have ever met. Of any race, any species in the past few centuries I’ve been alive - uh, dead, I’ve never met someone so unbelievably gorgeous.” He says truthfully. “He’s funny, he makes me laugh a lot which isn’t an easy feat. He probably wouldn’t know that though, since he can get me to do it so often. He’s also incredibly smart, he thinks outside the box for solutions and is a decent fighter.” He pauses until Taako removes himself slightly to look up at Kravitz. “Every time I see him I feel so blessed to have crossed paths with him.” His voice is a whisper now, and Taako’s eyes shine a little as if on the verge of tears. “My existence is so much better with him as a part of it. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

He groans loudly, sniffling as he buries himself back into Kravitz’s chest. “Dude that was so sappy knock that shit off.” He protests. “But Igotprettyluckytoo.” 

If Kravitz hadn’t been paying attention he may have missed what he said, he spoke so fast, but he heard it and it makes his heart flutter. 

“Hey Krav?” 

“Yes?” 

“Promise to be here when I wake up… Please?” 

“Not even the end of the world could take me away from you right now, I promise. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He kisses Taako’s forehead reassuringly, and feels him relax a bit in his arms. 

Kravitz hums a bit as Taako’s breathing steadies.  
He didn’t know Taako’s past, and that was okay. He knew he couldn’t fix whatever was bothering the elf he held so dear, but he knew one thing. He wanted to be there for him. It scared him just how much he cared, so deeply and passionately, but he wouldn’t deny it. He wanted to be there for him, on his worst days and his best, and he wanted to help him work through whatever was bothering him. 

He keeps his promise and he stays. 

So when Taako wakes up in the morning, the first thing he sees is someone he cares about staring at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world. 

Because to Kravitz, he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
